


He's Dad's Boyfriend

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: Trope Bingo [19]
Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: Jack and Matt meeting immediately following the events of A Good Day to Die Hard.





	He's Dad's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Meet the Family_ square of my Trope Bingo Round 9 card.

“So now what?” Jack asked as their group hug came to an end.

“Now,” John said as he led the way to the car. “I go home and soak in a warm bath. I'm getting too old for this shit.”

His children laughed while he grumbled about his aches and pains, his heart warmed at the sight of his children together, safe and happy.

“Not yet though,” Lucy said, throwing him an obviously fake innocent look as she struggled to not grin. “We have one more person to pick up.

It was then that he heard the sound of an approaching helicopter and they turned to watch it as it made its way towards them. It was a small two-seater helicopter, meant for ferrying someone from one place to another, nothing like he'd piloted during the 4th of July fiasco.

“Who-” Jack started to ask but cut himself off as the occupants came into view.

“Oh god.” John groaned as he rubbed a hand over his face. He had had a suspicion of who it could be from Lucy’s expression but had hoped he was wrong. He had really been hoping Matt would still be busy with whatever secret project Bowman had dragged him away on, and would never know about John’s little trip to Russia. 

“Who the hell’s that?” Jack demanded as he looked between the oncoming helicopter and his father.

The twinkle in Lucy’s eye scared John, so he clapped a hand over her mouth. “I'll explain later.”

Jack's right eyebrow raised as he took in the strange behaviour of his family but he nodded in acceptance of John's offer. Not that his father noticed as he was too busy glaring at a sniggering Lucy.

When the helicopter had finally landed they watched as Matt chatted happily with the stony faced pilot as he released his seat belt and then struggled with his bags. John sighed before jogging towards the helicopter as it became obvious that Matt would never be able to open the door when his arms were full. When Matt saw him his already bright smile brightened further and he waved excitedly, bags seemingly forgotten.

When he got to the passenger side of the helicopter John yanked the door open and would've grabbed one of Matt’s bags but found himself with his arms full of the young man instead. The kid was talking rapidly, not that John could actually hear him, and though he knew they should really let the pilot get back to whereever he had come from, John tightened his instinctive hold and buried his nose in Matt’s long hair. _God he'd missed this._

Eventually John released his hold and moved Matt to stand beside him before reaching into the helicopter to retrieve the kid’s bags and sent the pilot an apologetic look. When he tried to hand over the laptop bag he saw that Matt was off hugging Lucy. John heaved another sigh at the questioning look on Jack’s face and shoved the helicopters door closed before backing up; the pilot wasted no time in lifting off and flying away.

“Hi,” Matt said as he bounced over and took his laptop bag from John's hand. “As happy as I am to see you, we're going to have to have words.”

“Words?” John asked, clearly amused.

Matt nodded, suddenly serious. “About your trip to Russia and almost messing up Jack's mission.”

Before John could even formulate a response, Jack was grabbing the lapels of Matt’s jacket and hauling him close. “How the hell do you know about that?” Jack growled, his hold tightening even as Lucy tugged at his arms.

“Let him go Jack.”

“Not until he tells me how he knows about a top secret CIA mission!” Jack didn't even spare John a look as he responded.

John stepped closer and laid a hand on his son’s shoulder. “ Matt works for the FBI-”

“Who loaned me to the CIA to assist with a job in Russia.” Matt focused on John as he continued. “I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out who the undercover operative was, but by then I was in the command centre and every move I made was monitored. Imagine my surprise when days later you are showing up on the video feeds as everything goes fubar.” 

Jack dropped the kid but didn't move out. “Who the hell are you?”

“Matthew Farrell,” Lucy was quick to answer. John made a grab for her when he saw that same twinkle from before in her eyes but she dodged him, shouting as she did, “He’s Dad’s boyfriend!”

“Jesus Christ Luce!”

“So uhh, hi!” Matt offered his hand for him to shake it but Jack only stared between the three of them, mouth slightly agape.

“Let’s just go home.” John said as he headed for the car, shoulders drooping.

Matt hurried to catch up with John, whispering an apology as he slipped his hand into the older man’s. John’s smile was sad as he dropped Matt’s hand in favour of wrapping his arm around him.

“Wait,” Jack called out, ignoring his sister’s disapproving look as he jogged towards the couple. “Are you the guy that helped Dad during the Fire Sale?”

Matt’s voice was uncertain as he said, “Yeah.”

“How the hell did you get mixed up in that?” 

The knot in John’s stomach eased as he realised that both Jack’s smile, and interest were genuine and he found himself laughing as he spoke, “What makes you so sure it wasn't the other way around?”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own. Please point them out.
> 
> Thank you for giving this a read, I hope you enjoyed! ♥ Feedback would be loved.


End file.
